


Gavin Reedix

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Remix original song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: He hates Connor and he hates himgood~
Kudos: 1





	Gavin Reedix

**Author's Note:**

> I could try making more for other characters if you guys like this one ^^
> 
> Enjoy <3

I had too much fun making this stupid song xD

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are life!


End file.
